Lillian Finch
Lillian Finch is a character in The Intense Struggle S2. Profile Weapon: Lillian carries a small ornate talisman attached to a simple bracelet on her wrist. The talisman houses a kindred spirit, an ethereal force that protects Lilian from minor dangers such as cushioning a nasty fall or pushing her back from a hot stovetop. The talisman has a kite-shaped frame of polished stone which wraps about an enchanted glass center (which is not nearly as fragile as the regular glass you would find in common jewelry). Engraved on the outside of the center is the Finch family crest, a shield like design of vines and blossoms encircling the flower of Lillian's namesake. At the very core of the crest is a faint blue light which, normally, is only barely visible but brightens whenever the guardian force residing in the talisman takes action. The whole trinket is just the right size to fit in the palm of a small girl's hand, which Lillian frequently does whenever she feels frightened or alone. Abilities: Lillian has all the abilities and prowess of a young girl of ten which is more than sufficient for the many challenges one would face exploring your family's township and visiting with the locals. Her youthful outlook and compassionate innocence has made her quite popular with the adults in her community, and the envy of many of the other children. She has also managed to form a rather unique relationship with her kindred spirit. Unlike most guardian forces, Lilian's has developed a genuine like for her, going so far as to allow Lilian to know some of it's thoughts and feelings. While they cannot speak directly, the spirit of the talisman, being privy to all those special things spirits experience, may give Lillian glimpses into that special nature of things. Description: To a girl like Lillian, the world outside her township is a mysterious place. Everyday she dreams of what marvelous creatures and adventures are waiting for those who venture beyond the city gates. Stories of whimsical dryads, secretive fairies, and monstrous ogres flutter through her imagination. She is blessed with the belief that there is good to be found in every person, if you look hard enough. This is not to say she is without her flaws. Her carelessness has led her into many scrapes, her imagination often gets the better of her, and of course she has all the stubbornness and spitefulness that is often found in young creatures of the fairer gender. Her stature is average for her age and her hair is a light brown with bright blond streaks which, on a good day, are all bundled daintily in a light bow and, on most other days, whip about freely. Her outfits vary, but on this particular day she is wearing a light colored sundress with straw-woven sandals. Biography: Lillian was born in a southern township, and like all girls born in a southern township was, on her eighth birthday, given a small pendant containing a guardian spirit of the Finch family. It was coming of age ritual, much like your first day at school, and Lillian bore the event proudly. The spirit, a kindred spirit as Lillian called it, was to act as a protector and companion to her for the entirety of her life, especially, for her life after turning fourteen. You see, in Lillian's society, it was customary for young girls, upon their fourteenth birthday to leave their hometown and head out into the great world beyond. These young girls would explore and experience the world for several years before finally returning home as young women, strong, knowledgeable, and esteemed. Of course, the world outside was not without its dangers, and so each woman carried with her a guardian to protect her from whatever dangers may arise. Lillian was obsessed with the wonders that she would find when she came of age. One could often find her prancing about town, talking aloud to the being in her bracelet. It was on this particular day when Lillian, skipping down the schoolyard steps found her musings taking a different sort of turn, one which marked the start of an experience far more mysterious than the small child had ever conceived. "Do you think there's much conflict in the outside world, Spirit?" Lillian remarked as she hopped down the cobblestone steps, taking care to only land on the darker colored ones. "Suzette says that whenever two people want something they'll fight over it. I don't really think that's the case. Do you Spirit?" '' ''As always the Kindred Spirit said nothing, but merely twinkled inside the glass casing of the talisman. "I know Roberts once made a pair of dogs so mad they nearly killed one another. He got so scolded for it and when Ms. Gillan asked him why he did it he said 'it was just for the fun of it'. Honestly, Spirit, I can't see anything fun about making the poor beasts hurt each other like that. Apparently Ms. Gillan didn't either because Roberts was grounded for a whole month! I asked Father what he thought about it and he said 'Some People Just Have Bad Blood'" (Lillian spoke this last part with her chest puffed out and an extra oomph to the first part of each word, in imitation of her father.) "Do you think that's the case spirit? That some people are so bad that they can't help but fight about things?" Again, the Spirit was silent. "I suppose I fight about things too, when I think I'm right...or should have been right. Do you suppose..." but the young girl trailed off. A foreboding air wrapped about her and the Kindred Spirit seemed to whisper a warning "Something is wrong. There is someone here." Lillian looked around but could see no one other than the townspeople going about their work in the street ahead. "Who's there?" Lillian called out, but no one replied. Then, gradually, the air about Lillian thickened and the young girl began to feel very light-headed. Knowing that if you start to feel light-headed the first thing you should do is sit down in the shade, Lillian stumbled over to a nearby Birch tree and propped her head against the trunk. The Kindred Spirit, meanwhile was glowing angrily at whatever presence it sensed, but there was nothing to strike out at or shield the girl from other than her growing drowsiness. Eventually, Lillian closed her eyes and dozed off, though when she woke up later she could have sworn that she heard an unfamiliar voice whispering something to her. "Great trials face you ahead, child. I fear all I can do is ease the start of your journey. Go. Be brave, make friends, avoid enemies, and for now, sleep." In Intense Struggle S2 Development Lillian was a regular kid who didn't even realise she was in a battle until the end of round two. Sometimes she got scared, other times she was incredibly brave, overall she was an innocent kid. Death Reudic snapped and sought to kill Lillian as a demonstration of how the weak do not deserve to live. Her guardian was momentarily indisposed fighting a demon that sought to control Lillian's mind to protect her. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Intense Struggle S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:"Normal" Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image